Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna
by Haru Shinkai
Summary: Ganga and Rajiv are married before they leave India and the simple Indian girl learns the truth about her husband in the harshest way possible. Left with no other option, she turns to Arjun simply for a friend and emotional support, but soon an untouched line is crossed and neither are prepared for the consequences. KANK revision somewhat and an AU of Pardes.


_Hello, so I was watching Pardes the other day and caught glimpses of KANK and got an idea. Ok, in this before Ganga and Rajiv leave India, they are married and she is officially Rajiv's wife. I would like to warn that this story contains domestic violence and somewhat graphic descriptions of it later on. It also deals with extra-marital affairs. If people like this, I might try my hand at something else too._

 _Just for a cast introduction:_

 _Shahrukh Khan as Arjun Sagar_

 _Mahima Chaudhary as Ganga Kishorilal_

 _Apurva Agnihotri as Rajiv Kishorilal_

* * *

 **1\. Finding a Way to Deal**

Ganga coughed out blood as Rajiv passed out from the effects of the alcohol finally. This was becoming too much, the constant beatings, the constant pain and even Arjun wasn't coming around as much anymore. She would never shame her family and give them such a horrible pain of being an Indian girl and coming home with a divorce, but if she didn't find some sort of escape, it might kill her. Helping her drunken husband lie down in bed, she texted Paul about wanting to see Arjun tomorrow, no matter how busy he was.

With that, she got in besides Rajiv, wincing at the sharp pain that struck her lower back as she laid down, she closed her eyes, trying to get some peace. It was a restless night with lots of twisting and turning, but finally she managed to get in a few hours of sleep. In the morning, after Rajiv left for work, Ganga made an excuse and headed out. She had received no message from Paul but she knew where Arjun's garage was, had visited it once before so she managed to get there with some help.

Stumbling a little, as she entered the garage, one of the workers came up to her.

"Ganga maam aap?" (Ganga miss, you?) One of the workers said.

"Arjun kahan hai?" (Where is Arjun?) Ganga said firmly.

"Woh…" (He…) The worker began but didn't have to speak as Arjun stepped out.

"Arey Ganga tum?" (Oh, Ganga you?) Arjun said smiling a little. "Kaise aana hua?" (How did you end up coming here?)

"Mujhe tumse baat karni hai," (I need to talk to you) Ganga said, not returning the smile.

Arjun shifted a little, having never seen the bubbly Ganga this serious. But he knew he couldn't spend too much time around her. She was Rajiv's wife for god's sake! "Woh Ganga mein thora busy tha that's all, kissi aur waqt…" (Actually Ganga, I was a bit busy that's all, maybe another..)

"Haan, woh toh aapke paas kabhi bhi nahi hota," (Yes, time is something you never have) Ganga said in an almost icy tone and it was all Arjun could do not to flinch at it. He was about to say something but she didn't give him the chance. "Dekho Arjun aghar mein chup hoon toh isse meri kamzauri mat samaj na. Lekhin dosti ka ek usool hota hai, ke aap apne dostoon ko sharminda nahi karte. Nahi unki apni nazron mein aur nahi doosroon ki nazroon mein. Tumhare paas time nahi toh koi baat nahi. Mein Daddy se baat karleti hoon ke mein aur bhardasht nahi kar sakti unke betay ko." (Look Arjun, if I am silent, don't think of it as my weakness. But friendship has a rule, that you don't make your friends feel guilty or ashamed. Not in their eyes or in anyone else's. If you don't have time then, don't worry. I'll talk to Daddy directly that I cannot tolerate his son anymore.)

Arjun felt if someone had snatched the ground from underneath his feet. He had never heard Ganga sound like this and wondered what could have happened to make her sound so firm and strong in her decision. "Nahi, mere paas hai time tum aao." (No, I have time, come) He led her inside and the two sat opposite from one another. "Kya baat hai?" (What's wrong?)

"Monty, zarra bijli khol do," (Monty, turn on the light please) Ganga replied.

Monty did so and suddenly all became clear. Arjun's eyes widened as he saw the marks of fingerprints on Ganga's face and neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt bile rising up his throat. Seeing those marks on Ganga's neck made him want to strangle himself. He had always known Rajiv and Ganga weren't right for one another but he had never thought Rajiv would fall so low to raise a hand against Ganga.

"Usne tumhe maara hai?" (He has hit you?) Arjun said, barely controlling the rage in his voice and the urge to beat Rajiv to a pulp.

Ganga laughed a little, but the laugh held no humor. "Tum toh aise kheyraan ho rahe ho jaise usne pehli baar yeh kiya hai? Waise bhi sharaab ke nashay mein kahan ye haush rehta hai ke aap kya kar rahe ho?" (You are saying as if he has done this for the first time? And anyway, under the alcohol's influence, who has sense of what their doing?)

"Oh god…" Arjun wished the ground would swallow him whole rather than having to hear all this from Ganga. "Ganga, I'm really sorry, mein Rajiv se baat karoon ga." (Ganga I'm really sorry, I'll speak to Rajiv)

"Mein tumse is liye nahi milne ayi hoon, Arjun," (That's not why I'm here to see you, Arjun) Ganga said quietly. "Mein Rajiv se rishta apne Ma aur Bauji ki khatir nibha loon gi. Lekhin mein ek insaan hoon, Arjun. Aur mein yeh jung akele nahi lar sakti." (I will keep my relation with Rajiv for my mother and father's sake. But I am a human being, Arjun. I can't win this fight alone)

"Ganga…" Arjun began but Ganga reached forward, grasping his hand.

"Please Arjun," Ganga said, eyes watering. "Mein tumse sirf ek dosti ka haath maang rahi hoon, takay mein iss jung ko himmat se lar sakoon." (I'm only asking for a hand of friendship, so I can fight this battle with strength)

Arjun's own eyes watered, wishing he could tell her she didn't have to fight anything but Kishorilal would never believe him, would never believe Ganga no matter what he did or said. He gently reached out, wrapping an arm around Ganga's shoulder and pulling her into his arms. Ganga wrapped her own arms around his neck and he pulled her closer but this caused her to cringe in pain.

"Ow," Ganga muttered and Arjun quickly loosened his grip.

"Sorry," Arjun quickly apologized. "Ganga, mein tumhara saath zaroor doon ga har kadam har maur pe, hum dost hain aur hamesha rahein ge." (Ganga, I will always support you at every step, at every turn. We are friends and will always be)

 _I hope I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life, holding my friend and most of all, the girl I loved in my arms like this, promising to help her. Bhagwan, help me from crossing any forbidden line that is not meant to be crossed._

Watching Ganga begin to cry in his arms made him want to take all her fears away from her and throw them out somewhere. Even the bruises on her face did not taint her beauty. The sorrow and pain in her eyes did not take away from her strength. Despite what she was going through, the strength still shone from her eyes. Ganga was an Indian woman after all and she knew how to protect her and her country's integrity.

 _Daddy…Daddy aapne Ganga ke saath acha nahi kiya. Lekhin mein kissi aur ko kya kahoon? Mein Ganga ki takleef ka utna hi zimaydar hoon jitna Daddy aur Rajiv hain. Balke mujhse behtar toh shayed Rajiv hai. Jisne ek pal nahi lagaya apni asliyat dekhane mein. (Daddy…Daddy you haven't done right with Ganga. But what can I say to anyone else? I'm as responsible for Ganga's pain as Daddy and Rajiv are. In fact, Rajiv is better than me. Who didn't even spend one moment before showing Ganga his true colours.)_

Ganga finally pulled away. "Thanks Arjun." She managed a watery smile. "Thank you."

Trails of tears were on Ganga's cheeks and Arjun reached to wipe them.

"Tum bhi mujhse ek vaada karo Ganga," (You also promise me something, Ganga) Arjun said gently. "Tum mujhse kuch nahi chupao gi." (You won't hide anything from me.)

Ganga smiled. "Nahi chupaoon gi. Promise. (I won't hide anything. Promise.)


End file.
